RID How much you mean to me
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: After his students are badly injured in an accident Drift begins to realized how important they are to him.


_After his students are badly injured in an accident Drift begins to realized how important they are to him._

chapter 1

Slipstream and Jetstorm were out on patrol Drift allowed them to patrol alone again they always did a good job at it. "Not much to see here." Jetstorm said.

"Yes but we must remain aware." Slipstream said.

There was a small sound. "What was that?" Jetstorm asked.

"I don't know," Slipstream said.

They prepared to fight but all that came out was a small rabbit. "Oh that's nothing to worry about." Jetstorm said.

They continued on there way. They decide to check a nearby stone quarry. They started to climb down ever so carefully but the rocks gave and the fell and roll down the cliff and landed hard in the stone quarry. A few rocks and branches landed on them.

They had been hurt pretty bad. "OUCH!" Jetstorm and Slipstream said.

"Slipstream I can't move, I'm stuck." Jetstorm said.

"I'm stuck too." Slipstream said.

"Slipstream everything hurts." Jetstorm said.

"Same here." Slipstream groaned.

Drift was getting anxious he had gotten word from Slipstream and Jetstorm they should have checked in ten minutes ago. They had to return to the scrapyard in a few more minutes.

But they didn't return now Drift was really worried. Where were they?

Jetstorm and Slipstream had been trying to contact the scrapyard. But to no luck.

Fixit kept getting staticy messages. "Everyone I keep getting static filled messages. They are hard to understand but I think they are coming from Jetstorm and Slipstream. I'll see if I can locate their signals." Fixit said.

Drift hoped Fixit could locate them. Once he found them he would scold them for making him worried sick.

"They in stone quarry near here and the signals are stationary." Fixit said.

"I'll go get them, they are my students." Drift said.

"Go ahead." Bumblebee said.

Drift nodded then left to find his students.

Meanwhile Jetstorm and Slipstream were in a lot of pain. They heard growling. "What was that?" Jetstorm asked.

"I don't know whatever it is. It doesn't seem friendly." Slipstream said.

Then a mountain lion came out of the bushes.

"YIKES!" Jetstorm and Slipstream shouted.

The mountain lion got closer. The mountain lion could easily hurt the two injured minicons. They were frightened.

"I want master Drift!" Jetstorm said.

"Me too." Slipstream said.

The mountain lion snarled. It stalked closer and closer. "MASTER DRIFT HELP US!" they yelled.

Drift heard their call for help.

The mountain lion had started it's attack on the two helpless pinned minicons. It's teeth and claws tore at their armor and wires causing them to leak energon.

Drift saw the mountain lion attacking his helpless students and attacked. He knocked the creature into a cliff. The mountain lion shook itself and ran away. It did not want to fight Drift.

Drift turned and saw his students. Wounded and pinned under rocks and branches. Drift dug them out and saw their injuries. The dents, scratches and gashes in their armor look painful.

"Master Drift?" Slipstream asked.

"It's me my students you're safe now. I'll take you back to the scrapyard so Fixit can repair you." Drift said. He them up carefully. When he did his students cried out in pain. Drift was so worried now. He knew he had to make the trip to the scrapyard easier and less painful for his injured students.

He would not chew them out this time. This was good reason why they couldn't make it back.

"Fixit I need a groundbridge my students have been hurt." Drift said.

Fixit opened the groundbridge and Drift walked through carrying them. "Oh no," Side swipe said.

"They were trapped underneath some rocks. Then an earth animal called a mountain lion attacked them." Drift said.

Fixit started the repairs. Drift was so worried he was pacing around outside. All his pacing was making everyone nervous.

After about an hour and a half later Fixit came out. "There the repairs are all done. They will be alright." Fixit said.

"That's good to hear." Bumblebee said.

Drift let out a sigh of relief. "May I see them?" Drift asked.

"Their sleeping Drift." Fixit said. "But you can see them if you don't disturb them." he said.

Drift nodded his head. He went into the room and saw Jetstorm and Slipstream fast asleep in two medical beds. Drift sat down by their bedside and kept watch over them.

To be continued.


End file.
